Fredbear
Fredbear, also known as Golden Freddy, was an animatronic bear in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. History Part 12 Fredbear, along with his friend, Springtrap, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, and Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like Freddy's ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his hammer in the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him. Part 13 Fredbear was given life again. Part 14 Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 Fredbear, excited to get his revenge on Freddy, picks him up by the mouth and tosses him on the ground. He then smacks Freddy's friend, Chica, which angers her crush, Bonnie. Bonnie attempts to hit Fredbear, but Fredbear instead throws him. Foxy tries to take down Fredbear, going as far as sinking his hook into Fredbear's chest, but Fredbear manages to get the fox off of him, and kicks him out of his way. Fredbear turns to see Freddy, and picks up his mallet to use as a weapon. He makes an effort to hit Freddy over the head, but to Fredbear's surprise, Freddy stopped the hammer. He strives to hit Freddy, and finally succeeds, but noticing Springtrap in danger, Fredbear runs to his aid, leaving Freddy. Angered at Foxy, who had stabbed Springtrap, Fredbear attempted to attack him, but instead was hit in the head by Freddy. His eyes later glow strongly. Physical Appearance Fredbear has golden fur and wears a dark blue tophat and bowtie. It is unknown what his eye color truly is. They also flash pink through the Cupcake Rings. Abilities Strength Fredbear is very strong, and can easily hit almost anyone, while taking down Foxy pretty easily. He however is put up to fight with Freddy but manages to hit him. He also can pick up animatronics like Freddy with ease. Weapons & Tools Mallet Fredbear uses his mallet to hit Freddy to get his revenge. It has proven to be a very good weapon and can break the tile in just one hit. Claws Fredbear has been shown to have very sharp claws, though they haven't been shown in action. Relationships Springtrap Springtrap is Fredbear's best friend. They loved their business life and were very close and important to one another. Despite their strong friendship, Fredbear didn't really think about what Springtrap wanted (which probably meant in truth, he never really cared about Springtrap if you ask me.) Instead he and Springtrap attempted to kill Freddy which got him killed. Springtrap spend a very long time stitching him back together. They have a strong connection, as Fredbear would rather save his best friend than get revenge on Freddy, shown in Part 15. Freddy Freddy is Fredbear's enemy. Fredbear hated Freddy's ideas for his pizzeria, and attempted to kill him, but instead, got himself killed. They later fight in Part 15. Mangle Fredbear and Mangle share a connection through the Cupcake Rings because of a chip that Mangle has. Mangle is living inside him currently. Poll Who is a better villain? Fredbear Springtrap Can't Choose Trivia *Fredbear is the tallest animatronic *Fredbear is the only animatronic to have only said two lines. Appearances *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 Category:Bears Category:Male Category:Original Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Destroyed/Withered Category:Killed Category:A to Z Category:FNaF